


striding to the sybil's den

by crookedspoon



Series: Thirty-Three Love Poems, Odds, and Ends [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara can't take her eyes off Thea<del>'s legs</del>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	striding to the sybil's den

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Written for the prompts "Arrow: Felicity/Sara/Thea - slinky dress" at femslash100's drabbletag 5 and _Author's choice, author's choice, "This procedure requires intense concentration"_ for fic-promptly's [Contest Week](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/82669.html?thread=4038381#cmt4038381). Title taken from Adrienne Rich's poem "Twenty-One Love Poems: VI."

Sara drank in every inch of Thea's legs as they came into view, descending the stairs of the club, lily-white, slender, graceful. She concentrated on polishing glasses to remain inconspicuous – not that they needed a shine.

When had Thea grown into this gorgeous young woman? Sara remembered her as this cute little kid she'd always felt sympathy for, being a younger sister herself. 

"Is it a bad thing I'm appraising my boyfriend's sister?" she asked, throat dry, unable to pry her eyes off Thea's arms, her legs, her back. So much skin and so little fabric...

"Nope," Felicity said faintly, eyes wide with wonder, and continued sucking bubbles through her straw.


End file.
